Normal Gone Bad
by Fallenbeyondbelief
Summary: Max and the flock are just normal kids, no wings, no powers, no School. But they also don't know each other. They are forced to fight for their lives and work together after they were all kidnapped...
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this, let me tell you this: It involves Max, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel, but they don't have wings, they don't have powers, and most of them don't know each other. They are pretty much normal kids. This chapter focuses on Max…**

Tuesday, September 6, 2011.

"Another year of school, think you're ready for it?" Sam asked, hopping up to Max in the school parking lot.

"God, no," She breathed, chuckling. She shifted her books to one arm and took Sam's hand with her free one. It was the first day of 16-year old Max's junior year in high school. Her 18-year old boyfriend, Sam, was starting his senior year.

"Yeah, me either. I could _so_ live without the drama of high school. Do you think I could make it in the wild, if I ran away?" He asked, swinging his and Max's hands.

"No," Max answered with a laugh. They sauntered along through the flood of anxious teens, worry free. Max had a pretty perfect life with two parents - though they weren't her real parents - who loved her, a perfect boyfriend, and a lovely group of friends.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Nadia, one of Max's best friends, screamed, popping up over Max's shoulder.

"Oh!" Max exclaimed, turning around to find Nadia and her twin sister Nya squeezing her in a large bear hug.

"Hey, girls," Sam said, adding onto the Max sandwich.

"What the hell?" Kennedy, another one of Max's and Sam's friends, yelled. She appeared out of the blue and slapped the back of Sam's head. "Why was I not invited to this big ball of PDA?" she laughed, putting her arms around Sam's neck. She clung to him and rocked back and forth in his arms.

"Okay, enough of that," Max murmured, pulling Kennedy off of Sam. "He's taken."

"Oh, yeah he is," She smirked, linking her arm through his. Max came up and took his other arm and they headed in the direction of the touring school building.

Up ahead, they heard screams and a bunch of kids moved to make a path. Sam pulled Max and Kennedy to the side just as a tall kid with black hair and black clothes was pushed to the ground at their feet. He had blood dripping from his eyebrow and his lip was split. Another kid, about his same height with brown hair and a bruise in his cheek ran up and kicked the guy on the ground hard in the side. Max gasped pulled away from Sam.

"Stop!" She yelled, pushing at the guy still standing. He shot her a dirty look then ran away through the crowd. She turned to the boy on the ground, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the ground. "Are you okay?" Max asked, trying to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, fine." The boy said, touching his bloody eyebrow then looking at his hand. "But I could've handled that myself," he spat, pulling his hand away from Max's grip. He looked at her and their eyes met for a quick moment, and then he turned and ran the opposite way of the other guy, to the main road and away from the school.

"Well, that was weird," Kennedy said, as Max stared after the mysterious boy.

"Great way to start the year," Nadia murmured.

"Totally," Nya agreed.

**Well, there it is! Please, please, please review! Tell me if you like it and if I should continue it! And I promise it will get more interesting and longer later, if I continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that the story is just beginning and I am working on making it more interesting for the readers, so please go easy on me. At least for a little while…**

The sound of cracking twigs under Fang's quick feet echoed through the woods around him. He ran like lightning between the trees, avoiding every obstacle by mere inches.

_Humiliating_, Fang thought as he jumped smoothly over a fallen tree. _This was supposed to be my year, but now it's ruined by some crack head psycho in a leather jacket._

He broke through the tree line and slowed to a stop at a dirty, broken fence. He bent down and crawled through a large hole at the bottom. He got up, wiped his jeans off, and walked to the edge of the pitiful road he currently resided on. The road was lined with closed shops and abandoned apartment buildings. Fang stepped onto the road and walked along the weathered curb. He stopped at a towering brick building at the end of the road and looked up to the shattered windows above. He picked up a fist sized rock and hurled it through the highest window, then tapped his foot as he waited for a response.

A small, filthy face peaked out of the black curtains covering the windows and a smile spread over it. The little boy disappeared and moments later, the sound of clinking chains from behind the door filled the ghostly street with sound. The broken door flung open and Fang sauntered in, pulling off his black hoodie and setting it on a little bench by the door.

"What happened, Fang?" Asked Fang's little brother, Nick.

"Oh, I just got in a little fight, no big deal," Fang said, pulling the little boy onto his shoulders. He ran to the little kitchen at the back of the building and Nick squealed with laughter. He stopped as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"I see you're already skipping," Ryan, Fang's older sister, murmured without looking up from her book. She was seated at the table with a muffin and a cup of coffee. Her thick black hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun on top of her head and she was wearing a pair of her old sweat pants.

"Good morning to you, too," Fang said, setting Nick back on his feet. She stood up and walked over to Fang as Nick ran back up to his bedroom.

"Oh, what happened now?" She cooed, stroking Fang's face.

"Nothing," Fang said, pulling away from her. He walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. He turned around and leaned against the counter, facing Ryan.

"Why do you do this, Fang?" She asked, looking disappointed. "Why can't you just be a good student?"

Fang looked down at his hands, feeling hurt and useless.

"If you would just keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself, nothing bad would happen to you." She scolded, shaking her head.

"Ryan, stop," Fang said, walking towards her. "I try. I truly try. But it's the other kids who can't control themselves! _They _can't keep their mouths shut!_ They_ can't keep their hands to themselves!"

"I get it Fang. You're young, restless. You crave attention and so you act out. But there are other ways to earn that attention, without getting yourself into trouble!" She spat, grabbing Fang's chin.

"You don't understand!" Fang yelled, ripping himself away from Ryan. "You will _never_ understand!"

"Then help me to!" Ryan yelled back.

"You don't know what it is like to be me." He said quietly. He sat down at the table and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm not following," Ryan whispered, sitting across from him.

"You are perfect, Ryan. You graduated college, you never caused any trouble, and you had friends…" He said, shaking his head. "And you were Mom and Dad's favorite."

"Is that what this is about?" Ryan asked, reaching out to touch Fang's arm. "Mom and Dad's love?"

Fang didn't say a thing, just sat there, still as a statue.

"Fang," Ryan began, moving to sit beside Fang. "Mom and Dad loved you, more than anything and most of the time, more than me."

Fang looked up at Ryan through his fingers. His eyes were shiny with tears and his shoulders shook. Ryan pulled him into her arms and stroked his Shaggy black hair. He sobbed into her shoulder as he processed what she had just told him.

Outside the building, voices filled the air…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why have you taken me here?" The British foreign exchange student, Rosie, asked. She swung her arms as she skipped ahead of Iggy on the cracked and dirty street. Her long orange hair bobbed around her slight figure like springs.

"I'm not sure," Iggy murmured, shaking out his blond hair. His pale skin, practically glowing in the dull gray light of the cloudy morning, was only one shade lighter than Rosie's. He pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and jogged after the anxious ginger.

"Don't we have school?" She asked, twirling in quick circles.

"Oh, is that today?" Iggy joked, grabbing Rosie's wrist. He twirled her in slow circle then pulled her into his arms. He started to rotate slowly, dancing with his girlfriend in the middle of the street.

He watched her with curious eyes as she looked at every building on the abandoned street. She stopped suddenly and stared at the towering building on the end of the street. A curtain billowed in an open window and a high pitched laugh echoed from the building.

"There's someone in that building," She said lightly. She pulled away from Iggy and started down the road.

"What are you planning on doing? Knock on the door and hope for an answer?" Iggy asked, following her.

"Well, why not?" She asked, giving him a _"Duh!"_ look.

"Anyone who lives on this pitiful street is most likely dangerous!" Iggy exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air.

"_Oh?_ Is the wittle baby scared?" Rosie cooed, twirling in the streets.

"Ah, _hell _nah," Iggy spat in his best Black-Girl accent, though he was as white as white could be…

Rosie belted out a loud, quick laugh and jogged across the street. Iggy followed like a faithful puppy ready to defend his master.

Rosie hopped up to door and raised her fist to knock. She hesitated a little, but before she could even knock, the door swung open a little crack and a small dirty face appeared.

"Do you have an appointment?" the little boy asked with a confident smirk on his round face.

"Nick, who's at the door?" a girls voice sounded from a nearby room.

"Hmm…" Nick said, looking Rosie and Iggy up and down. After a few short seconds, his observation became completely awkward.

"I feel like he's mentally undressing us," Rosie whispered to Iggy, rocking from her toes to her heels.

"Nick?" The voice said again, though a little irritated this time. A tall, black haired girl strutted down the hallway and to the front door. "Yes?" she asked, moving Nick out of the way and leaning against the door jam.

"Um, we were just walking down the street and heard a laugh. I didn't realize anyone lived here…" Rosie said awkwardly.

"Yeah, well we do, so, good day," the girl said, slamming the door. Inside they heard more voices. Rosie pivoted and skipped onto the street, humming a catchy little tune.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about them?" Iggy called.

"Of course! But they obviously don't want visitors at the moment." She said matter-of-factly. Iggy didn't argue, though he wanted to know why they were living on this ghost street.

They walked absentmindedly down the street a little further before they heard a door open. They turned around simultaneously to see a tall boy with black hair and black clothes standing on the small, broken porch. The boy shut the door and stared at the pair on the street with his mouth hanging open.

"Iggy?" he called, hopping off the stairs and into the street.

"Wait, Fang?" Iggy asked, turning back around.

"You two know each other?" Rosie asked, following Iggy as he sped towards the boy.

"Fang and I used to be best friends before I transferred out of his school!" He exclaimed, giving the boy, Fang, a man-hug.

"Really?" Rosie asked, hopping up to the two. "Small world, hi, I'm Rosie," She said, shaking Fang's hand.

"Fang," He breathed with delight. "So how've you been?" He asked Iggy as they started walking down the road.

"Same as ever," He said, shrugging. "But what's up with you?" he asked, spotting the cut above Fang's eyebrow.

"Ah, a little fight," He murmured, gesturing to the wound.

"So you're into that stuff again?" Iggy asked disappointedly.

"Not on purpose," Fang replied, picking at a hangnail. They walked in silence as Rosie leaped ahead, dancing in little patterns.

The two boys started chatting pointlessly and they closer to town with every step. Iggy looked in front f him to check on Rosie. Fear prickled inside him as he found that she wasn't there anymore. He had looked away for one minute and she disappeared. He quickly looked around thinking maybe she had just strayed off a little ways, or taken a wrong turn. She was nowhere to be seen…

"Where did Rosie go?" Iggy asked, hoping that he might have seen where she went.

"I don't know," he said, looking too. Just then, an eye piercing shriek rang from a nearby alley. The boys launched forward, searching for the root of the noise. They stopped at the mouth a dirty, occupied alley.

A large man was crouched down and little muffled noises traveled to the boys' ears.

"Rosie?" Iggy shouted, spotting a pale foot with the strappy sandals halfway off.

The big man leapt up and Rosie up from a pile of trash and tripped over to Iggy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fang shouted, stepping towards the man. The man chuckled and stepped towards Fang, too.

"Looking for you two," he said in a deep, booming voice.

"What? Why?" Iggy asked, rubbing Rosie's arm.

"I'll be asking the questions, here," He said, grabbing the boys' arms and pulling them out of the alley. Rosie fell to the ground and stared after Iggy with pure terror.

"Rosie!" Iggy yelled, struggling against the towering man. "Rosie! Call 9-1-1!"

Rosie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. The screen was cracked and the power wouldn't turn on. She started hyperventilating as she realized that it was all up to her to save her boyfriend and his friend. She spotted a payphone across the street and struggled to her feet. She tore the broken sandal of her foot and started sprinting to the phone. She was almost across the street when a horn sounded loudly in her ears and a huge chunk of silver metal collided with her.

"Rosie!" Iggy cried, thrashing against the hold of his buff captor. "Please, let me make sure she's okay, and then you can take me where ever you need to take me!" He yelled. His kidnapper sighed and directed the boys towards the unconscious red-headed collapsed on the cement. Iggy pulled away from the man and dropped to his knees at Rosie's side.

"Rosie?" He whispered, pushing the hair out of her face. "Rosie, come on, wake up."

"Rosie, please wake up," Fang said, dropping down to Rosie's other side.

Rosie turned her head slowly and groaned. Fang and Iggy waited tensely for her to say something. "Iggy? Fang?" She whispered roughly. The boys both breathed sighs of relief and pulled her up to a sitting position. She fell into Iggy's arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "Iggy, I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I should've looked both ways first. I was just so worried that you would be taken away from me." Rosie babbled while Iggy quieted her.

Fang hopped up and dialed 9-1-1 in the payphone. The frantic driver of the car the hit her ran at them with a cell phone in his hand.

"Oh, my God! Is she okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't see her!" He said. Iggy looked at Fang and nodded. Fang walked over to the man.

"It's okay, she's fine. An ambulance is on its way. Can you do us a favor and make sure that she gets to the hospital okay? We can't go with her," Fang said. The man nodded and helped Rosie up. Iggy smiled at him and repositioned his glasses, letting his girlfriend go. The big man grabbed Fang and Iggy forcefully and dragged them back in the direction of a large white van.

"Iggy!" Rosie yelled, limping in Iggy's direction.

"Rosie, just go to the hospital with that nice man and I'll be there as soon as I can," Iggy shouted, squirming against the grip of the large hand on his arm. Rosie slowly grew smaller as Iggy was pulled further away from her.


End file.
